


Hannibal's Inaugural Key Party: Part 1

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Group Dinner, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has his friends over for dinner and some sexy shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Inaugural Key Party: Part 1

The party began with dinner. Exquisite cuisine made entirely by Hannibal. No one expected anything less. Vintage European wine and home brewed beer with each course. Everything was fresh and light and Hannibal basked in the first half of the evening going exactly according to his plan. He peered around at his seven guests loosened up from the alcohol, laughing with each other, putting all their differences behind them. Hannibal thought to himself how he had them in the prefect position to slaughter them all right there, but there was something he desired more than bloodshed at this moment. 

Hannibal stood up at the head of the table and took his knife to his wine glass. His guests slowly quieted and listened to him.  
"My dear friends, thank you so much for joining me tonight, it's been a very pleasant evening, and I hope it will continue to be so."  
Hannibal reached behind him and brought up an ornate china dish with eight sets of keys lying inside. He placed it before him on the table and stood proud again.  
"Do I have a volunteer?" Hannibal smirked, eyeing each of his guests who were giddy and blushing at this stage. They stayed quiet and tried not to make eye contact with anyone.  
"Oh I'll go first." Bella Crawford stood up with a broad smile, playfully hitting her husband, shaming him for not having the courage. She walked over to Hannibal and stood confidently next to him. "So how do we do this?"   
"I trust you to close your eyes Bella, turn away, and pick a key from the dish." Hannibal was grinning. His guests were watching is joyous anticipation as Bella plunged her hand in and retrieved a keyring adorned with four keys and an elegant silver bottle opener. Bella opened her eyes and examined the keys. She knew right away who they belonged to and her heart began racing, she looked across the table to the beautiful blonde, who was already staring at her, a mischievous smirk across her lips. "Ah, Doctor Du Maurier, you're a lucky woman." Hannibal watched as Bedelia sipped her wine happily. "Indeed I am." She raised her glass, and an eyebrow at Bella as she returned to her seat with the key in her hand. 

"Do I have another volunteer?" Upon being coerced by his much more intoxicated wife, Jack stood up. "The Crawfords have some gumption I see." Hannibal smiled gently as he gestured for a slightly apprehensive Jack to come join him. Jack smiled uneasily as he found his spot and closed his eyes. Bella laughed when he missed the bowl the first time, which prompted the others to laugh, cutting some of the tension in the room. Jack pulled out a key, attached to a chain, which was stuck on another.   
"Just one Jack, we mustn't be greedy." Hannibal joked and prompted a giggle from his guests. Jack shook off the key chain and opened his eyes, revealing a ring with too many keys to count, most of them old and discoloured. He furrowed his brow in thought as he examined them.   
"Oh Jack, you're in for some fun." Jack looked up just to be sure his ears hadn't deceived him. As soon as he saw the grinning face before him he felt a knot form in his stomach, not of disgust, but of fear. Although Jack was physically bigger than him, Jack had never been with a man before, and somehow knew he was going to be the bottom to Doctor Chilton's domineering top. 

Jack returned to the seat next to his wife, who rested a reassuring hand on his leg. Immediately, Freddie Lounds rose to the occasion, a spring in her step as she approached Hannibal. "Miss Lounds, how glad I am that you accepted my invitation this evening." Hannibal held out his hand and guided her right to his side. "I wouldn't have missed it." The corner of Freddie's lip rose in her signature half smile, she was excited, and the room could see it. There were only three people left in the room for her to pick out, and although she would have settled for any of them, there was only one she wanted. She winked at her preferred lover, who was startled at the gesture, closed her eyes, and dipped in her hand. She pulled out a set of keys, to which Bella quickly responded "They're mine, sorry Freddie." Freddie smiled at Bella, throwing her her keys and once again, dipped her hand into the bowl. This time, Freddie knew that fate had been very kind to her, as soon as she saw tiny little red rose pendant hanging from the ring. The owner of the keys blushed all over, turning almost the same shade of intense vermillion as her keyring. "Doctor Bloom, this is not the place to be embarrassed." Hannibal's words prompted the others to turn and notice Alana's discolouration. She couldn't control her body's reaction to the profound sexual desire she was feeling at this moment.   
"I'm not embarrassed Doctor Lecter, Freddie and I just have some serious catching up to do." Freddie was giddy as she sauntered back to her seat, never breaking the locked stare she was sharing with Alana. 

Much to Hannibal's surprise, but utter delight, Will was the one to acknowledge their position. "I suppose that means our host is stuck with me." Hannibal turned to his guest and soon to be lover to see a bashful smile across his face, one of self deprecation and gratitude. Hannibal felt his words were required at this point.  
"I assure you Will, it will be my great pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Watch for part 2, where actual sex will go down.


End file.
